DWRT-FM
DWRT-FM (99.5 FM), branded as 99.5 Play FM, is the commercial contemporary hit radio Top 40 (CHR) and Original Pilipino Music (OPM) radio station licensed to Quezon City, Metro Manila. It is owned and operated by Radio Philippines Network and Real Radio Network Inc. in the Philippines. Its studio is located at the RPN compound center Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Mandaluyong City and transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Executive Village, Brgy. Seven Hills, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, Rizal, sharing the same site of 93.9 iFM and Jam 88.3. The current station manager is Carlo Jose. The First 99.5 RT (1976-2006) DZTR changed its call sign to DWRT-FM, moved to the 99.5 MHz frequency and branded itself as 99.5 RT on September 6, 1976. Its studios were located for most of its existence on Ayala Avenue in the central business district of Makati, at one time in Pacific Bank Building. It was then originally owned and operated by Trans-Radio Broadcasting Corp. (currently operating Radyo Inquirer 990, Cebu's Y101, Davao's DXKR, & Butuan's Majik 97.5, RT's original sister station). with owner Emilio Remedios Tuason, who also became one of the deejays (his on-air name was "ET"), until personal problems forced his retirement from the station in 1987. 99.5 RT became famous for playing the hits three months ahead of most other music stations because its programming philosophy did not pander to the masses nor cater to the lowest common denominator. It was more concerned with bringing the latest hits to the audience as soon as they were released by the artists. One of the most remembered examples of this was in the early 1980s when RT broke in the song "More To Lose" by the obscure English duo, Seona Dancing (one-half of which is the now famous lead actor and comic of the British television hit series The Office, Ricky Gervais). The station kept everyone guessing about the identity of the song by announcing the title as "Medium" and done by the artist "Fade", two words which were actually descriptions of the song: medium tempo with an ending that faded out. Over the years, RT became popular with different slogans such as "The Rhythm Of The City" (1976–1996), "Red Hot Radio" (1983–1988), "Maximum Music" (1988-1996), "Source For The Best Hits" (1996–1998) and "Your Music Authority" (1998–2001), From 2001 - December 18, 2006 before it was rebranded, 99.5 RT's slogan was "The Most Hit Music". 'Top 40, special programs' RT was also home to some of America's popular hit countdown shows like American Top 40 and the Rick Dees Weekly Top 40. In the early 1980s (specifically 1983-1984), RT also ventured into the music-video business. As one of the pioneer music video shows in the Philippines, "Rhythm Of The City" which aired on Tuesdays at 7:30 pm on then government-owned MBS Channel 4 (now PTV Channel 4), showcased then ground-breaking videos from artists such as Men At Work, Naked Eyes, Real Life, Michael Jackson, and some of the best acts in North America during a time when then-fledgling MTV had not yet established its presence in the Asian region. It is also known for its oldies show, 24K Friday playing the hits from the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s. It was also known as the first radio station in The Philippines to have ventured into having a home on the World Wide Web, launching its bulletin board in 1995. 'Change of management' On June 14, 1996, Trans-Radio sold RT to Supreme Broadcasting Corporation (now Real Radio Network Inc.) and moved to the Royal Match Building. Under new management, the station tried its best to maintain its upscale and niche-market on-air identity and programming format, unlike many other stations which reformatted after being sold. On April 1999, it moved to its present location at the Paragon Plaza Building, along EDSA, Mandaluyong City. Over the next few years, 99.5 RT's sound slowly became similar to other CHR radio stations in Manila. By 2004, most of its veteran DJs had left and were replaced by younger ones. During the period, programs like Up and Coming (a new music countdown show, which later split into two: RT Top 10 Biggies (daily) and the RT40 (weekly)), On the Decks (a dance show hosted and with live dance music mixes by Dj David Ardiente, which later became David's House), RT Sunday Sessions (where performed live in the radio station's studio), The Get Up and Go Show with Joe Schmoe, Alex and Lellie, Dinner and Drive Show (formerly known as Da Brainy Bunch), and The Playground with Da Kid, Lexi Locklear and BB Fred were developed. Beginning in 2004, RT put up an annual concert event called, "Ripe Tomatoes", featuring up to 30 OPM bands playing back-to-back on a single night. 'The end of RT' In 2006, a corporate decision was made to rename RT to "HiT FM" starting January 2007. Thus, at midnight on December 18, 2006, the station signed off as the First iteration of 99.5 RT. For the next two weeks, the station played non-stop music, with occasional liners from the DJs, and teasers about the new station. On January 1, 2007, it officially signed on as HiT 99.5. Hit 99.5/99.5 Hit FM (2007-2008) On January 1, 2007, Hit 99.5 signed on and presented almost-uninterrupted music programming with live announcers and its new programs officially debuted on January 8, 2007. The programming was essentially the same as RT's, but more content-driven rather than music oriented similar to sister station in Davao 105.9 Mix FM. It catered to a young audience, whose demographics included kids in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. It used cutting edge production techniques and materials to accent the music with an upbeat and hip sound image that identified the station distinctly from competition. In August of that year, its on-air name was changed to 99.5 Hit FM. 'The end of Hit FM' 99.5 Hit FM signed off for the last time on Holy Wednesday, March 19, 2008. Some Hit FM jocks later moved to Jam 88.3 and Magic 89.9. The last song "Nice to Know You" by Incubus was played before the holy week. Campus 99.5 (2008) The 99.5 frequency resumed broadcast as 99.5 Campus FM on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008, with some of the announcers coming from Barangay LS 97.1 (formerly "Campus Radio 97.1") and some of the retained Hit FM jocks. The new incarnation of 99.5 reflected the spirit of the former Campus Radio. Early in May, 2008, it was renamed Campus 99.5. The on-air format was essentially the same, with familiar programs and segments and jocks from Campus Radio 97.1 re-introduced later on. Collectively, the station's on-air announcers were known as the Campus Air Force, as they were with DWLS-FM. 'The end of Campus FM' On the afternoon of August 14 at 4:00 pm, the management abruptly discontinued Campus 99.5, due to management difficulties. The station then switched to an automated all-music format with only pre-recorded station ID's played intermittently between songs. BrewRats! continued on its usual schedule until August 21, after which it went on a one week hiatus. On August 24, a new set of stingers announced that a new format and station image would be premiered in days. Campus Radio revived on March 21, 2009 as an internet radio station. The Second 99.5 RT (2008-2012) with the red line at the bottom.]] On September 1, 2008 at 6 a.m., after two weeks of automated music programming, the station resumed its broadcast under the reinstated name 99.5 RT. Joshua Z was the first DJ to go on board that morning, followed by other jocks who have worked with the frequency's three incarnations (mostly from the RT roster and HiT and one from Campus). The station initially reused its old and familiar slogan, "The Rhythm Of The City". The playlist is more progressive and experimental, attempting to sound like RT's first Iteration. The deejays have a collective tone similar to parent station, Magic 89.9, due to the use of Tagalog-English or "Taglish" during live spiels. They also introduced its 2nd slogan, from 2009 - 2010, dubbing the station as playing "The Best Music on the Planet", which is also used in sister station in Davao, 105.9 Mix FM. For every Summer, it brought back the "Red Hot Radio" slogan, which was originally used from 1983 - 1988. Since 2010, they launched The Farm, an on air training program for the beginner/student jocks. Since October 2010, RT began to play some Modern Rock music, earning its 3rd slogan, "The Drive", after the Sunday night-only program of the same name. It was a call for the demise of NU 107, which happened a month later. Ironically, they rarely play some songs from the 90s and early 2000s to promote 24K Weekend. However, CHR is still retained as its initial format. In June 2011, RT dropped "The Drive" in favor of its previous slogan "The Best Music on the Planet", as an attempt to bring back RT's old image. 'The end of RT's 2nd Iteration' During mid-October 2012, management decided to reformat the station. Half of its on-air crew were dismissed (replaced by selected Junior Jocks from Magic 89.9), and some of the shows ended. The station continued to air using 99.5 RT, but with new teasers (which began a week before), until December 9 when 99.5 RT signed off for the last time. Koji Moralez was last to board and its last song was "Kings and Queens" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. 99.5 Play FM (2012-present) On December 10, 2012 at 6am, the station signed on as 99.5 Play FM. Socialite and eventologist Tim Yap, RT mainstay Sam Oh, and former Magic jock Nikko were the first jocks to go on board that morning, followed by the remaining RT jocks and selected jocks from Magic. The very first song played was "Play" by Jennifer Lopez. The programming and imaging is more identical to that of its parent station, Magic 89.9, and the defunct 99.5 Hit FM, as opposed to that of RT. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. As of April 1, 2013, the sequestered TV-radio media network Radio Philippines Network now acquired the partnership of Real Radio Network, Inc. relaunched as the first FM radio station 99.5 Play FM together with RPN. The FM radio for format is the playing mixed of pop music, contemporary hit radio (CHR) and Original Pilipino Music (OPM), showcasing the FM music, alongside Top 40 hits with some hit foreign songs and more than OPM hits featuring some of Pinoy artists, Joe Spinner appoined the station managercomplements are priority in the mass-based category than a mass-based music as the pop format in the a high-ratings pop music FM station in Mega Manila and rivaled other radio stations. 99.5 Play FM is conceptualized in 2012 when RPN chairman Wilson Tieng joined by Joe Spinner as the station manager for their FM radio network. With RPN-9, a fledgling organization that was to rise in June 1960, Tan wanted to make sure that his FM radio affiliate would similarly make a dent in the broadcast circles, he envisioned his TV network to do collar the 106.7 mhz in the FM band to become a contemporary hit radio (CHR) and Original Pilipino Music (OPM) station featuring the hits. It was an innovative, bold and creative approach towards radio programming as pop radio station dared to do so. Play FM was the first to breakthrough with this approach in programming to synergize the market of RPN since their target market were the young adults aged 21 and above. Hence, ALL THE HIT tag and eventually becoming mainstream hits with various tracks exclusively played at their radio station. Orup’s Keys To Your Heart, Everything But The Girl’s Didn’t Know I Was Looking For Love, Side A’s Pangako and Sana Naman, Clair Marlo’s string of hits (starting with Till They Take My Heart Away), Babyface’s When Can I See You and Never Keeping Secrets, became venerable staples in their playlist. First radio station to give away huge cash prizes on a daily basis. The promo was called Play FM Cash Payoff, whereby a song is played and is identified as the money song of the day. Once the song is repeated of the day, the 106th caller by the time the song win a cash prize anywhere from P1,000 to P10,000. When they will now started to playing some more then OPM hits such as Patuloy ng Pangarap by Angeline Quinto, Na Sa'yo Na ang Lahat by Daniel Padilla, Forevermore by David Archuleta, Ikot-Ikot by Sarah Geronimo, Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa by Aiza Seguerra, Scared to Death by KZ Tandingan, Gayuma by Abra feat. Thyro and Jeriko Aguilar, Paano by Jovit Baldivino, Forever by Tom Rodriguez and Dennis Trillo, Kung Pwede Lang Sana by Bugoy Drilon, Nasaan ang Pangako Mo by Anja Aguilar, Ikaw Pala by Kris Lawrence, Because I Love You by Gerald Santos, Mahal na Mahal by Sam Concepcion, I'll Be There by Julie Anne San Jose, Help Me Get Over You by Jonalyn Viray, I Will Be Here by Gary Valenciano, Hanggang Ngayon by Bryan Termulo, Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala by Gary Valenciano, What Can I Do by Christian Bautista, Pangako by Regine Velasquez, Bulag by Mitoy Yonting, I Need You Back by Raymond Lauchengco, I Just Fall in Love Again by Angeline Quinto, The Way You Look at Me by Christian Bautista, among others. The station also has its first-ever weekly countdown separated where daily countdown in the top 10 most-requested foreign songs and top 10 OPM hit songs are aired at 11am and 5pm respectively on Saturdays. 99.5 Play FM also developed its Music Request program aired weekdays for the noontime from 12nn where the listeners can call and ask for their requested song. The station that plays you All the Hits actually came out with one of the tightest programming in Philippine local FM radio history. 'DJs' 'Current' *Inka (Hannika Magnaye; 2007–present) *Jaz (Jazmin Reyes, Junior Jock from Magic 89.9; 2012–present) *Justin (Justin Quirino, Junior Jock from Magic 89.9; 2012–present) *Lil Joey (Joey Agustin, formerly from Magic 89.9; 2012–present, also a program director of 103.5 K-Lite) *Billy (Billy Añonuevo, from The Farm 3.0; 2012–present) *Bea Fab (Bea Fabregas, Junior Jock from Magic 89.9; 2012–present) *Tino (Daniel Joseph Faustino, Junior Jock from Magic 89.9; 2012–present) *Mike (MIke Libot, from Jam 88.3) *Renzo (Lorenzo Magnaye; 2013–present) *Mandy (2014–present, from Magic 89.3 Cagayan de Oro) *Koji Morales (Rodrigo Miguel Villaroman; Production and Marketing Head, from RX 93.1, 97.1 WLS-FM and Campus FM. *Sonny B. (Bong Aportadera; from Magic 89.9, 105.9 Mix FM Davao and 103.5 K-Lite; 2014–present, also the provided voice-over of ABS-CBN Sports+Action) *David Ardiente (2003-2011, 2013–present) *Katrina (Katz Salao, Junior Jock from Magic 89.9, 2014-present) *Ryan Seacrest (syndication, 2014–present) *Carrissa (2008–present) 'Station Manager' *Carlo Jose - appointed Station Manager of 99.5 Play FM, April 1, 2014. He is also the Production Manager and the official voice of Magic 89.9, the National Director of all the Magic Stations Nationwide, and the imaging consultant of iDMZ 891 and 103.5 K-Lite. 'Programs' 'Current' *''First Thing in the Morning'' - The morning show hosted by Sonny B., & Bea Fab Weekdays, 6am – 9am. *''Grounded'' - Hosted by Inka & Renzo; Weekdays, 9am – 12nn. *''On The Go'' - Hosted by Justin; Mondays - Thursdays 12:00 nn - 3:00 pm. *''School of Cool'' - Hosted by Tino & Jaz; Weekdays 3:00 pm – 6:00 pm. *''Home Run'' - Hosted by Tino & Jaz with Carrissa; Weekdays, 6:00 pm – 9:00 pm. *''The Bonus Stage'' - A game talk program hosted by Billy; Weekdays, 9pm – 12mn. *''Playback 80's'' - A throwback retro program playing all the non-top hits of the pure 80's music from the 1980 up to 1989; Fridays, all day. *''Playback'' - An oldies program playing the hits from 1995 to 2008; Saturdays, all day. *''Play Hitlist'' - The daily countdown playing the 30 most voted-for songs, hosted by Justin (11am) and Lil Joey (5pm); Mondays to Thursdays, from 11am – 12nn and 5pm – 6pm. *''Music Request'' - Hosted by Tino; Weekends, 12nn - 3pm. *''The Playlist'' - The weekly chart show playing the 40 most voted-for songs all the listener's request, hosted by Lil Joey; Saturdays, from 3pm – 6pm and Sundays, from 9am – 12nn. *''Club Play'' - A house music show with live mixes by David Ardiente & various DJs; Sat 10pm – 2am. *''American Top 40'' - International-syndicated countdown chart show hosted by Ryan Seacrest; Saturday 8:00am – 12:00nn and replay on Sundays 6:00 pm – 10:00 pm. Slogans Compilation CDs of DWRT-FM *24K Friday (MCA Music Philippines, 2006) *24K Friday 2 (MCA Music Philippines, 2007) *Freestyle: "Playlist" (Viva Records, 2009) *24K Friday 3 (Cube Entertainment, 2009) *24K Friday 4 (YG Entertainment, 2007) See also *99.5 Play FM Sked *DZKB Radyo Budyong 1422 *Radio Philippines Network *Real Radio Network Inc. References External links *The Official Website of 99.5 Play FM * * Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Quest Broadcasting Inc. Category:Tiger 22 Media Corporation 99.5 RT Category:Radio stations established in 1965 Category:1965 establishments in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:Radio stations estabilished in 1976